


Problem Solved

by CleverDame



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Foreplay, Sex Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 17:56:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18761470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CleverDame/pseuds/CleverDame
Summary: Alpha!Werewolf!Sam x Omega!WerewolfxReader, Sam x Others -  Young Alpha Sam is clueless when it comes to dealing with his new mate.





	Problem Solved

“She’s pissed at me.” Sam hands Dean an open beer.

“Already?” Dean cocks his head, looking up from the car engine he’s working to restore. “You’ve only been together a couple of weeks. This is supposed to be the honeymoon phase, isn’t it?”

“That’s what I thought too.” Sam watches his brother take another swig.

“What did you do?”

“I didn’t  _do_  anything.” Sam shakes his head. He can’t believe he’s going to Dean for advice but there’s no one else he trusts. “Not lately anyway.”

“Well, something happened. She’s newly claimed, she’s been all over your dick since you bit her. And I know you’re fucking like a champ because you smell like omega pussy twenty-four seven. No one can stand being around you two.”

“It’s not that bad.” Sam rolls his eyes.

“Yes, it is.” Dean finishes whatever he’s doing, wiping the grease off his hands with a rag. “Come on, spill it. What happened?”

“Well, you remember that little redhead I used to hook up with? Trixie?” Sam explains.

“Your go-to BJ queen? Yeah, I remember. I thought you were gonna have a thing with her for a while. She was a regular.”

“What? No. She was fine for what it was but no way. Look, she’s been texting me like crazy and I didn’t respond because I’m mated now…”

“And…” Dean rolls his eyes and his hands, trying to move the story along. He wants the juicy stuff.

“And, Y/N picked up my phone and saw the messages.”

“If you weren’t texting her back what’s the big deal?”

“I hadn’t been. But Trix sent a picture of this one time I-I came all over her tits and another one that was _way worse_ …”

“Ouch.”

“Yeah, so Y/N sees it and she’s upset, understandably. I explained that I hadn’t talked to this chick, or anyone else since we’ve been together. Then Y/N is asking why I deleted my old messages, like I had something to hide. But, honest to God, I was just trying to get rid of old shit you know? I can’t have my Omega looking at a bunch of T & A from old hookups.”

“Okay…” Dean’s skeptical.

“Then she’s mad because I still have other women saved in my phone. I thought it was better if I knew who I was getting messages from, better than just a random number popping up. But she doesn’t see it that way. So I sat down, right then and there, and blocked every woman I’ve ever gotten a number from.”

“Y/N’s still mad about it?”

“There’s more.” Sam shifts uncomfortably. There’s a look of distress and confusion on his little brother’s face that amuses Dean to no end. “So get this, it’s Saturday night and I think we’ve moved past the whole thing. I’m in the shower when there’s a knock at the front door. Y/N answers it and it’s none other than-”

“Little miss blow job.” Dean’s laughing, shaking his head like it’s the oldest tale in the book.

“I didn’t even know what was happening. I was half naked, thinking I’m gonna get laid and I walk into the kitchen to find my Omega telling Trixie to get the fuck out of my apartment. Shit dude, I thought she was gonna kill me.”

“Yup, that’s enough to piss off your girl.”

“But I didn’t do anything wrong.”

“You fucked other women.”

“Not since I’ve been with her. I don’t even want anyone else.”

“You think that matters? This isn’t logical. You’re her Alpha, Omegas are territorial, almost as bad we are.” Dean whistles. “You’re lucky it wasn’t Amelia…or Ruby? Remember how crazy she was?”

Sam has an interesting past.

“Don’t even joke about that.” Sam recoils. “I’m gonna have to move. I gotta figure this out, I already have blue balls, I’ve been on the couch for three nights.”

“That’s what you get for sticking your dick in half the county.” Chuckling, Dean swings the dirty rag over his shoulder, popping the cooler for another beer.

“You’re one to talk.”

“Hey,” He looks indignant, placing a hand over his heart. “I’m not looking for a mate. I’m just having a good time, enjoying my singleness.”

“It’s not like I planned on it either. I would have cleaned up my personal life a little. I don’t know what to do. I apologized but she’s still upset.” Sam explains.

“What did this apology look like?”

“I told her I was sorry. I said I’d eat her out if she wanted-”

“Jesus Christ Sam, you don’t apologize for sex with other women with sex.”

“Why?” He scrunches forward, perplexed. “She likes it.”

“Are you really this clueless? Buy her some flowers, tell her she’s the only one you think about. Sweet talk her. She knows you’ve banged other women, so banging her makes her feel like just another notch on your belt. You gotta make her feel like she’s the only girl you ever wanna be with.”

“She is.” Sam shrugs, like Dean’s stating the most obvious thing in the world.

“Well,” Dean waves his hand. “Go tell  _her_  that, Romeo.”

-

When he opens the door to his apartment all his clothes are piled in the middle of the living room. For a split second, he thinks maybe you’re leaving but that doesn’t explain the mound of jeans and flannel shirts in front of the coffee table.

“Baby?” He calls out hesitantly.

“In here.” You yell from the bedroom. The hallway is littered with discarded bedding, he has to step over a comforter to get to the doorway. The bed is stripped down to the bare mattress, the closets empty. You’re on a stool, in nothing but one of his white shirts, panties, and yellow rubber gloves, scrubbing the wall with a sponge.

“Whattcha doin’?” He inquires cautiously. The last thing he needs is to get himself in even more trouble.

“I can smell them, you know.” You don’t turn around, instead, grip the sponge with both hands and scrub harder. “It didn’t bother me as much when it was just faint scents but now that I know what Trixie looks like I can’t stop picturing all these women…”

You scoff, disgusted and determined.

“Why are my clothes in the living room?”

“Because we need to wash them. With bleach. The humans and the betas I can tolerate, but half your clothes smell like other Omegas and I can’t live like this.”

“Right, that makes sense.” He nods, inching further into the room. He holds out a sad little bouquet of flowers he picked up from the gas station. “I got you something.”

Turning around you look from him to the dying yellow carnations in his hand. Your jaw ticks, pulling the gloves off one at a time before walking over to him, crossing your arms over your chest.

“They’re half dead.” You try to hold back the smile pulling at the corners of your mouth and Sam knows he’s at least on the right track.  There’s hope, he might actually get back in his bed tonight.

“It was all they had.” He grimaces, looking at his disappointing gift. He should have stopped at the florist, picked out something that cost more than five dollars. You deserve flowers that are, at least, alive. “I’m not good at this.”

“I can see that.” You watch as a petal flutters to the ground.

“I just - I don’t feel like I did anything wrong!” He blurts out, unable to contain the indignation. He can see your hackles raise, eyes narrowing, ready for a fight.

“Of course not.” You quip, mouth tightening and he knows he’s stepped right back in it.

“Just hear me out, okay?” He looks around, setting the flowers on the dresser, both of you watching as they tumble to the floor. “I don’t want anyone else. I’m crazy about you. You’re all I can think about. But I can’t do anything about the women that came before you, that’s in the past and I want to leave it there. You’re it for me. I’m all in, I’m committed. So you tell me what you need from me. I’ll do whatever you want. You can have my passwords and put LoJack on my car, I don’t care. I just want this to be over with. I hate that you’re mad at me.”

You stare at him blankly for a moment, digesting his words before bending down to pick up the bouquet. “We might be able to bring these back to life.”

“I don’t know, they’re pretty shitty.” He chuckles as you break into a real smile.

“No one’s ever gotten me flowers before.” You sigh, looking at him. “Seriously Sam, I can’t live here like this. It wasn’t bad at first but I’m in this nesting mode now and my sense of smell is jacked up. I can’t fuck you in a bed that stinks like some beta’s pussy.”

“We’ll burn the fucking mattress.” He offers. “I’ll get us a room somewhere else tonight and tomorrow we’ll figure out the rest.”

“Alright.” You give in, stepping to him. “I’ll stop being such a bitch.”

“You’re wearing my shirt…” He bites his lip, fingers playing at the hem of his shirt where it falls against your naked legs.

“It smells like you.” You stand on your tiptoes to kiss him.

“Well, I’m here now, so you don’t need this anymore.” Tugging the shirt over your head he grunts in approval. Sam hasn’t seen your breasts in three days and for a newly mated Alpha, it feels like the better part of a year. He’s about to show you exactly how much he’s missed you when his phone vibrates in his pocket.

Your eyes widen and his shoulders drop, eyes closing in sheer frustration.

“Better see who it is,” you offer, raising an eyebrow.

“I don’t fucking care.” He fishes the phone from his pocket, drops it on the floor and crushes it under the heel of his shoe, glass crunching.

“Sam!” You squeal as he lunges forward, lifting you up until your legs wrap around his waist.

“Problem solved.”


End file.
